mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:All about Mages
As far as I can tell, Mages seem to be a bit of a wildcard class. Sollux's powers seem to be biased towards a more Seerlike aspect, while Meulin is a very accurate shipper. This really doesn't tell us much about the Mage class in general. From what I can gather, it's active, or passive, or sometimes neutral. It's abilities can be used for good or for evil. The only connection between the two canon Mages is that they both lost a sense. My theory: a Mage is whatever you can make it. They can be active anti-Seers or passive meta-Sylphs. Mages can steal and lie, or heal and share. My Mage is a healer who looks at the past to deduce the future. What's yours? :If we're going to pair it with Seer (which most people do, while the other pairings seem far less consistently agreed upon), then it would have to be active, because Seer is already confirmed passive. From what I gathered, it's more of an intuition, an innate sense where you just know information. I guess if we're comparing it against Seer, it's more of just "knowing" things, whereas Seers appear to be able to view all the paths, and how things will eventually play out. Maybe it's more near-future info? Hard to say. But Meulin's shipper abilities definitely fit under vision-like abilities, so chalk that up as another thing her and Sollux share. :Anyway, a class can't be "sometimes neutral," all of the classes (or at least the 14 we know of) are active or passive, and all have a counterpart. Mage and Seer are probably closer to the middle of the scale, though. :A note: any class can be used for either good or evil. It depends on the Aspect and even more so on the individual person. :I'm not sure what anti-Seer means, unless you just mean that they're paired and you would call a Thief an anti-Rogue, or a Prince an anti-Bard. I have even less of an idea what meta-Sylph means (the prefix is what's confusing me). 09:02, December 6, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion, instead of being 'wild cards' what mages do is they,like stated earlier have an inate knowing of information. This, once again is my opinion and is why they are pared with seer. Although instead of seeing the info and spreading it toward and using it to work with there teammates a Mage acts on the information and blazes a path for others using the action. That is what a Mage does. A Mage has information and acts on it showing a path through actions. Contrary to a seer that gains information tells others about it and tends to show a path verbally. :Right, and that description of the class definitely fits with the distinction between and characteristics of passive and active classes: Active classes tend to operate more directly, and more for themselves than the team. Or rather, possibly a better definition would be that they operate better individually than through teamwork, even if their actions do benefit the team. 18:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm guesing that Mage and Seer are probably paired, with Seer strongly passive (around +4 or +3) and Mage weakly active (around -1 or -2). I'm guessing that Mages are sort of like Merlin or Gandalf, they're capable of flashy, overt magical feats, but their greatest strengths are knowledge, insight and wisdom, which they use to guide and support their allies and outwit and outmaneuver their foes. ::As for the whole "wild card" theory, it's important to remeber that, while the classes tend to specialize in specific things, their powers seem to be fairly broad and flexible. For example, while Rose is a Seer of Light, with poers focused on knowledge, insight and information, she still managed to , which is the sort of thing that , and Dave, a Knight of Time, has even though insight is the sort of thing . That said, there is a canonical precedent for some classes having greater flexibility or stronger wildcard tendancies than others: Calliope did as " ", " " and a " ", and Jake's imaginary Dirk as having particularly broad and flexible powers, with Page of Hope as a particurlarly flexible class / aspect combo. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 11:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC)